Por que el décimo no siempre es dulce
by BlackHime13
Summary: Trilogía Sentimientos: 1- Enfado y frustración / Los chicos están preocupados por que su dulce jefe está actuando algo raro. ¿Queréis saber que es lo que pasa con él? Por que Tsuna también tiene derecho a desahogarse. / All27 - 1827 - 6927


Era un sábado por la tarde y en un lugar podemos distinguir a un grupo de personas hablando entre sí de manera preocupada.

- **Bien...Tenemos que hacer algo.** -dijo un moreno con un traje y una fredora, en la cual llevaba un camaleón de nombre Leon, hacia un grupo de personas a su alrededor.

El grupo de personas estaba conformado por los guardianes del castaño, los Varia, Dino junto con Romario, el grupo de Kokuyo,los Shimon y, aunque cueste creerlo, el prefecto de Nami-chuu también estaba presente. Todos estaban en la entrada al templo de Namimori a excepción del castaño.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y todos habían sido convocados allí por Reborn a través del castaño pero sucedió algo que hizo que todos se quedaran pasmados. Por esa razón todos acudieron una hora antes de lo dicho para conversar de ello.

- **Pero...¿qué podemos hacer, Reborn-san?** -preguntó un peliplateado de ojos jade sentado a su lado.

- **Pues no lo se...Gokudera.** -dijo sinceramente el moreno.

- **Eso es raro en ti.** -dijo ahora Dino no creyendo que su antiguo tutor no supiera que hacer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie sabia exactamente que hacer aunque todos querían una solución para su problema.

- **¿Qué podemos hacer con Tsuna?** \- volvió a preguntar ahora el as del equipo de béisbol, Yamamoto Takeshi.

- **No creo que sea para tanto.** -dijo el jefe de los Varia, Xanxus.

- **¿Te recordamos todo lo que ha pasado?** \- preguntó el asesino-tutor haciendo que a todos les recorriera un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- **No gracias.** -dijeron todos a la vez, incluidos el ilusionista y el prefecto.

Pues mientras ellos delegan yo os voy a explicar la razón de su miedo y lo que tiene que ver con el dulce castaño que no estaba presente.

El problema comenzó hace una semana.

Era Lunes por la mañana, era un día tranquilo y pacífico. El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba como nunca y los pájaros volaban por todas partes cantando alegremente.

En la residencia Sawada todo parecía normal, los gritos, las explosiones, las discusiones, etc. pero no era así para todos.

Un castaño estaba en su habitación. Extrañamente se había levantado temprano, o más bien, no había podido dormir en toda la noche a causa de una gran cantidad de pilas de papeles que se encontraban sobre su mesa, los cuales tenía que leer y firmar.

El ojimiel cuando por fin acabó de leer, firmar y de vez en cuando romper más de uno de los folios lo dio por terminado y con un gran suspiro se levantó de su sitio para ir a ducharse y alistarse para ir a clase.

Antes de salir entró Reborn y cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su dame-alumno este le habló.

- **Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.** -le dijo de repente, sobresaltándolo ya que el castaño estaba de espaldas a él mirando hacia el armario mientras sacaba su ropa.

- **Bien hecho.** -dijo simplemente el ex-arcobaleno, aún un poco sorprendido.

El castaño no respondió y simplemente salió de la habitación en dirección al baño. Su tutor bajó y se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontró el espectáculo de cada mañana. Lambo corriendo por la estancia mientras una I-pin le perseguía molesta, Fuuta intentando calmarles, Bianchi tan tranquila comiendo su desayuno y Mamma tarareando feliz una canción ajena a todo el ajetreo mientras cocinaba de lo más feliz.

Sin más se sentó en su sitio y se dispuso a tomar su cappuccino mientras pensaba en lo raro que se había comportado su alumno. Al poco rato bajó este, entró en la cocina, se sentó en su sitio y se dispuso a comer su desayuno.

Hasta ahí habría sido "normal" la cosa, todo lo normal que suele ser en esa casa, si no hubiese sido por lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Lambo pasó corriendo por encima de Tsuna con I-pin detrás y, para sorpresa de todos, no intentó ayudar a la pequeña para que el bovino le devolviese su comida en cambio hizo otra cosa.

Se levantó de su sitio, dejó los platos en el fregadero, se giró y les dirigió una mirada escalofriante y severa a todos los presentes.

- **Podríais dejar de armar tanto escándalo de buena mañana.** -dijo en un tono escalofriante y severo dando a entender que no era una pregunta, sino una orden.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras le veían salir de la habitación y subía a la suya para coger los libros que necesitaría para ese día.

- **¿Qué fue eso?** -preguntó Bianchi una vez el castaño se había marchado.

- **No lo se.** -dijo sinceramente el menor.

Poco después se oyeron los pasos bajar las escaleras y posteriormente la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Dejando a todos la duda de si eso había sido real o solo se lo habían imaginado ellos.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban un peliplateado de ojos jade discutiendo a un bando con un pelinegro de ojos marrón, el cual solo le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Estos dos al percatarse de que se jefe ya había salido le saludaron.

- **¡Buenos días décimo!** -gritó Gokudera.

- **Yo Tsuna.** -dijo sin más Yamamoto.

- **Buenos días.** -respondió secamente el castaño, lo cual extrañó al par ya que normalmente les dirigía una mirada y sonrisa nerviosa junto al saludo.

- **¿Se encuentra bien décimo?** -preguntó preocupado el albino.

- **Si.** -dijo para sin más salir en dirección a la secundaria.

Los otros dos se miraron y le siguieron. Poco después Gokudera empezó a discutir otra vez con Yamamoto por un comentario que este había hecho mientras el mencionado solo se reía. Después aparecieron los hermanos Sasagawa uno de ellos con su típico saludo/grito.

- **¡Buenos días al EXTREMO!** -gritó el peliplateado mayor.

- **Buenos días chicos.** -saludó la chica.

- **¡NO GRITES CABEZA DE CÉSPED!** -dijo gritando Gokudera.

- **¡CÁLLATE, CABEZA DE PULPO!** -gritó ahora el mayor.

- **Maa, maa. Tranquilizaos los dos.** -intentaba calmarlos el moreno.

Hasta ahí, otra vez, la cosa habría sido normal pero... no esperaban el comentario por parte del de ojos miel.

- **¿Queréis callaros de una vez? No estoy de humor para oír vuestras estupideces. Si lo único que sabéis hacer es gritar y comportaros como niños de cinco años mas os vale cerrar la boca.** -dijo el castaño mientras se giraba y se ponía a andar en dirección a la secundaria nuevamente.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con esta cara O.O, incluyendo a Reborn que había salido un poco después del castaño.

Todavía algo aturdidos por lo recientemente acontecido empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección que el ojimiel.

Ya en la entrada del recinto escolar los esperaba el presidente del comité disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya, quien revisaba los uniformes escolares. Al ver entrar al castaño sin los herbívoros habituales a su alrededor le extrañó y aún más se sorprendió cuando poco después vio a los mencionados entrar con aspecto entre sorprendido, aturdido y preocupado.

Una vez estos pasaron de largo el ex-arcobaleno se acercó a él.

- **¿Pasa algo bebé?** -preguntó al ver que este también estaba algo raro.

- **Necesito que me hagas un favor.** -dijo de repente.

- **Habla.** -dijo sin más el pelinegro."Qué raro" pensó, ya que el bebé casi nunca le pedía algo a no ser que fuese importante.

- **Necesito que vigiles a Tsuna y me digas si a pasado algo raro con él hoy.** -habló seriamente el menor.

- **¿Por qué?** -preguntó alzando una ceja extrañado.

- **Ha estado actuando un poco raro toda la mañana.** -dijo sin más.

- **De acuerdo.** -accedió. Si el infante decía que el comportamiento de ese herbívoro era extraño sería interesante el saber el porqué de aquello.

¿Para qué negarlo? Le daba algo de curiosidad la verdad.

Ante la respuesta del mayor el asesino se marchó del lugar, dejando con la curiosidad al pelinegro mayor, el cual sin más dejó al cargo a su vicepresidente de los retrasados y se marchó hacia la clase de aquel herbívoro castaño.

Tsuna ya estaba en su aula y se disponía a sentar en su lugar cuando un par de compañeros suyos se acercaron para molestarle.

- **Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.** -dijo un castaño de ojos azules.

- **Hmp.¿Qué hace Dame-Tsuna tan solito hoy?** -preguntó su compañero, un pelirrojo de ojos azules.

- **Nada que os interese y si no tenéis nada interesante ni inteligente que decir dejadme pasar que estorbáis.** -dijo secamente mientras los apartaba de su camino.

Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud del castaño y le miraron atónitos, más los dos chicos se miraron enojados por lo dicho por el menor.

- **¿Qué has dicho bastardo?** -preguntó el primero de ellos cogiendo del cuello de la camisa al ojimiel, esperando que con ese acto se asustara como solía hacer siempre.

- **Lo que has oído. ¿O es que además de tonto eres sordo?** \- preguntó soltándose del agarre del mayor dejándole inmóvil en su sitio mientras se dirigía hacia su pupitre y se sentaba.

Todos en el salón estaban en silencio a causa de lo recién ocurrido incluido sus amigo que acababan de llegar y el moreno.

" **Al parecer el bebé tenía razón"** pensó el prefecto algo sorprendido.

Poco después llegó el profesor y se dispuso a comenzar con su clase aunque también estaba extrañado del silencio que reinaba en el aula.

La clase sucedió sin percances solo por una leve cosa que sorprendió aún más a todos.

- **Sawada, resuelve la ecuación.** -dijo el profesor al notar que el castaño estaba muy entretenido mirando el exterior por la ventana y al contrario de lo que pensaban todos el castaño acertó con la respuesta.

- **7.** -dijo sin más al posar su vista en la pizarra para a los pocos segundos volver a posarla en dirección a la ventana.

Todos pensaron que había sido suerte pero entonces el profesor lo llamó a la pizarra para que respondiera a los dos problemas escritos en ella. Este bufó molesto, se levantó de su silla y a paso tranquilo se dirigió hasta el frente del aula y se puso a escribir en la pizarra, todo esto sin su normal nerviosismo de por medio.

- **El primero la respuesta es 52 y el segundo no se puede resolver ya que en el enunciado no te dan la información necesaria para ello.** -dijo para volver a sentarse y colocarse en la misma posición de antes.

El resto de la clase transcurrió como si nada, más bien por qué todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para prestar el suficiente caso a lo explicado por el profesor, aunque este también estaba algo conmocionado.

Todas las clases de la mañana fueron iguales. El castaño respondió correctamente a las preguntas formuladas por los profesores dejando a todos anonadados.

Por fin era hora del almuerzo cuando sus amigo se acercaron al castaño.

- **Eso fue increíble Tsuna.** -dijo Yamamoto a su lado derecho.

- **Ya sabía yo que el Décimo era increíble.** -comentó orgulloso Gokudera.

- **Bien hecho Tsuna-kun.** -dijo ahora Kyoko.

- **De seguro hizo trampa.** -se quejó otra vez el chico que estaba molestando a Tsuna al inicio de las clases.

- **¿Y no será que como tu no las respondiste bien crees que yo hice trampa?** -comentó mordazmente.- **Aunque claro tu coeficiente intelectual no llega ni siquiera en pensar en que alguien pueda tener más de dos neuronas en su cerebro.** -dijo mientras sonreía.- **Huy perdón. Se me olvidaba que lo más probable es que no sepas lo que es una neurona.** -dijo con una sonrisa auto-suficiente mientras salía del salón.

El resto del día pasó prácticamente igual hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Para mala suerte del castaño uno de los profesores le mandó entregar unos documentos al prefecto por lo que tenía que dirigirse hacia el salón del comité disciplinario.

Al llegar a la puerta de este la abrió de un sonoro golpe sorprendiendo a los presentes dentro que al verle temieron por la vida del pequeño al irrumpir sin llamar.

- **¿Qué haces herbívoro?** -preguntó enojado el moreno.

- **Me mandaron entregar estos documentos y ya lo hice así que ya me marcho.** -dijo mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio del mayor.

- **Lo que te pregunté fue que porqué no llamaste.** -dijo el mayor aún más enojado mirando asesinamente al castaño el cual no se dejó intimidar para la sorpresa de todos.

- **Por que no me dio la gana y si solo querías preguntar esa estupidez me marcho que tengo cosas mejores que hacer.** -dijo cortante mientras salía del salón dando otro sonoro portazo.

Todos se quedaron en shock ya que nunca pensaron que ese dulce y miedoso chico se pudiera comportar de esa manera.

Al llegar a casa las cosas no fueron diferentes y cuando ya era un poco tarde sin más el castaño se fue a su habitación para dormir.

Reborn pensó que la razón por la que Tsuna se había comportado de aquella manera se debía a la falta de sueño pero a la mañana siguiente las cosas no mejoraron. Más bien se podía decir que las cosas empeoraron. A medida que pasaba la semana el castaño se volvía más escalofriante y con siquiera mirarle ya te miraba como si en cualquier momento te fuese a saltar a la yugular, además de que emanaba una aura asesina que cada vez iba aumentando más.

El viernes, Reborn le pidió a Tsuna que fuese a hablar con todos los chicos para que se reunieran el sábado en las puertas del templo de Namimori a las seis de la tarde ya que se daba el festival de otoño, aunque esto no pareció interesarle mucho al ojimiel. El castaño accedió no sin antes mandarle una mirada de enojo que le dio escalofríos al ex-arcobaleno.

Tsuna salió hacia las casas de sus guardianes los cuales accedieron nada más vieron al castaño llegar ya que no le querían hacer enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

Con Shimon fue lo mismo ya que le habían visto durante toda la semana y ni siquiera Adheleid se atrevió a cuestionar nada.

Dino y Romario accedieron igual que el resto pero el problema fueron los Varia, que estaban allí de visita, la banda de Kokuyo y Hibari Kyoya.

Al primer sitio donde se dirigió fue a Kokuyo Land para hablar con Mukuro. Llegó en un tiempo récord y se dirigió a la sala donde sabía que estaría todo el grupo. Entró como si nada bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. El primero en salta fue Ken.

- **¿Qué hace aquí-pyon?** -gritó enojado el rubio pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina del castaño.

- **Nada que a ti te interese.** -dijo mordazmente.

- **Oya oya. ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto Vongola?** -preguntó el ilusionista sentado en un sofá al frente suyo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **No tengo por qué responderte.** -dijo cortante.- **Reborn quiere que mañana vayáis al templo a las seis.** -dijo secamente.

- **¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?** \- cuestionó el peliazul con voz burlona.

- **Por que te lo digo yo.** -dijo con voz severa el ojimiel.

- **Yo no sigo órdenes.** -dijo algo enojado el mayor.

Chrome intentó pararle pero fue demasiado tarde. Para cuando se dio cuenta el castaño había cogido del cuello al ilusionista y le miraba amenazadoramente.

- **Mira imbécil. Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga por qué sí. No quiero discusiones y cuando estés allí ni se te ocurra hacer cualquier gilipollez ni decir nada contra Hibari-san por que te aseguro que te arrancaré la lengua con tal de no volver a escucharte. Así que se un buen chico haz lo que te he dicho y todos saldremos beneficiados. ¿Entendido?** -dijo sin soltarle del cuello. Todos le miraban asustados ya que sus ojos decían que realmente lo iba a hacer. El mayor solo asintió por lo que el castaño le soltó.- **Bien como veo que lo has entendido me voy y más te vale no llegar tarde mañana.** -dijo para luego salir del lugar ante la atenta mirada de todos.

- **Veo que no mentías Nagi.** -dijo el peliazul una vez recobró el sentido.

- **Se lo advertí Mukuro-sama. El boss ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente.** -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos se miraron y no tuvieron ninguna duda de que más les valía no incumplir lo dicho por el castaño si no querían morir.

Por su parte Tsuna ahora se dirigía hacia Nami-chuu en busca del prefecto ya que sabía que estaría sí o sí. Al llegar hizo lo mismo que donde Mukuro. Abrió la puerta y entró sin siquiera llamar bajo la atenta mirada del vicepresidente y del prefecto.

- **¿Que-**

- **Cállate.** -le cortó el ojimiel.- **Reborn quiere que vayas mañana al templo a las seis.** -dijo exactamente lo mismo que le dijo al ilusionista.

El moreno le miró enojado por la interrupción y el tono que empleó para decirle aquello.

- **¿Y te crees que me importa?** \- preguntó mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se disponía a "morder hasta la muerte" a ese herbívoro cuando este esquivó el ataque, se colocó detrás suyo, le cogió de un brazo y se lo retorció detrás de la espalda haciendo que el moreno se arqueara un poco por el dolor.

- **Y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente.** -se quejó el castaño.- **Acabo de venir de hablar con Mukuro y de por sí estoy incluso más enojado que antes de venir y por supuesto no ayuda el hecho de que seas tan necio. Así que escúchame bien por que no lo pienso repetir. Vas a ir mañana y sin un solo segundo de retraso, además de que no quiero ningún tipo de pleito por que sino te patearé el trasero de tal forma que ni el mejor doctor del planeta podrá ayudarte en tu agonía. ¿Estamos?** \- dijo con voz de ultratumba, la cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal del mayor mientras un dolor punzante en el hombro le hizo dar un pequeño quejido ya que el castaño se lo apretó más. Sin más asintió y luego el castaño le soltó el brazo, se dirigió a la puerta y sin girarse le dijo.- **Te espero mañana a las seis, no lo olvides.** \- y sin más se marchó de allí ya que todavía le faltaba hablar con otro grupo de idiotas.

Las dos personas dentro del salón se miraron sin decir nada y sin más entendieron que más valía no molestar aún más al castaño al día siguiente.

Bueno, ahora Tsuna se dirigía a un hotel de lujo donde se hospedaban los miembros de Varia.

Entró como en los otro dos lugares y se colocó en frente de Xanxus.

- **Basura.** -dijo este mirándole retadoramente, pero entendió por la mirada del menor que más le valía callarse.

- **Ni creas que tenía ganas de venir a ver al mayor holgazán del planeta pero Reborn me pidió que te avisara que habrá una reunión mañana en el templo a las seis.** -dijo de forma seria cosa que extraño a los presentes.

- **No pienso ir.** -dijo enojado por la forma en que hablaba el menor.

- **Pues me vale una mierda el que no te quieras levantar de esa estúpida silla por que te he dicho que irás y lo harás.** -dijo cortante.

El comentario no agradó a ninguno en la sala y Squalo estaba por hablar cuando el castaño le dijo.

- **Ni se te ocurra gritar por que me aseguraré de hacer que tus cuerdas vocales nunca más puedan funcionar.** -dijo mientras le miraba asesinamente, eso bastó para hacer que se callara ya que nunca había visto al castaño mirar de esa forma.

En ese momento Belphegor dio su risita típica y atacó al castaño diciendo que esa actitud era muy interesante pero antes si quiera de que pudiera cerrar la boca tenía una de las pistolas de su jefe en su cavidad bucal pero esta era sostenida por el ojimiel, lo cual sorprendió hasta al mismo Xanxus que no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se la quitó.

- **Sabes tampoco me gusta esa estúpida risa tuya y vuelve a intentar algo y te juro que no dudaré en tirar del gatillo. Total no es que seas alguien importante y que valga la pena el mantener con vida.** -dijo despectivamente mientras sacaba la pistola de la boca ajena y se la arrojaba al pelinegro.

- **A las seis. Más te vale no llegar tarde.** -dijo para luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos los presentes tragaron duro ante lo visto y simplemente se quedaron en silencio, pensando en por qué el castaño había actuado de esa manera.

Por parte del ojimiel este se dirigía a su casa más que fastidiado por haber tenido que hablar con toda esa sarta de idiotas que definitivamente le sacaban de sus casillas.

Y esto nos lleva al presente donde todos estaban pensando en lo sucedido con el castaño.

Estaban discutiendo cuando oyeron pasos que se acercaban y todos se quedaron en silencio para luego observar fijamente a la persona en frente suyo.

- **Veo que habéis venido todos.** -dijo de manera seca. Todos asintieron.- **Bien, pues yo solo venia a confirmar eso así que me voy.** -dijo para darse la media vuelta y bajar las escaleras del templo.

Todos soltaron el aire que habían aguantado al ver al castaño en frente de ellos para luego volver a respirar con normalidad.

Inmediatamente después comenzaron a discutir nuevamente sobre qué hacer para que deje su enojo a un lado o, por lo menos, les explique el motivo de tal.

Ahora vayamos con el castaño. Este andaba tan tranquilo mirando algunas paradas del festival para después sentarse en un banco y en eso unas chicas se le acercaron.

 **-Disculpa...** -dijo una de ellas llamando su atención, una chica algo más alta que él, morena y de ojos castaños, seguramente tenía un par de años más que él.

- **¿Si?**

- **Etto...¿estás bien?** -preguntó otra que iba con ella. Esta era rubia de ojos jade y al igual que la morena debía tener un par de años más.

- **¿Por qué la pregunta?** -dijo el castaño mirando a las jóvenes.

- **Es que... pereces deprimido así que quisimos ver si podíamos ayudar.** -dijo una tercera haciendo que el castaño abriera los ojos y se riera un poco. La última tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos azules.

- **¿Di-dijimos algo malo?** -preguntó la morena al ver que el castaño se reía.

- **No...** -dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.- **En realidad... llevo toda la semana enfadado y la pagué con mis amigos aunque... ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta del por qué y eso me exasperaba aún más.** -dijo con una sonrisa.

- **Etto... ¿y no es por qué estás enamorado?** -preguntó la castaña, sorprendiendo aún más al chico.

- **Jejeje. Se puede decir que sí.** -dijo con algo de gracia en la voz.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento, se apartaron un poco más de la multitud y los cuatro se sentaron en otro banco para hablar más cómodamente.

- **Bien...¿qué fue lo que pasó?** \- preguntó la rubia mirando al ojimiel.

- **Bueno... estaba en casa, haciendo unos trabajos. Todo cuentas y papeleo que me había dejado mi tutor. Estaba muy enojado y estresado por que la pila de papeles no parecía disminuir por mucho que leía y firmaba.** -dijo recordando lo ocurrido.

- **¿Y?** \- preguntaron ansiosas las tres a la vez.

- **Pues... era de madrugada cuando hice un pequeño descanso y al mirar por la ventana vi que llovía. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había comenzado.** -comentó divertido.- **Me dirigí a ella y la abrí. Al respirar el aire húmedo y el oír las gotas de agua al caer me hizo recordar.** -dijo con una voz algo melancólica.

- **¿Qué recordaste?** \- preguntó la morena mirándole embelesada.

- **Pues...hace un tiempo. Me tuve que quedar en la escuela ya que tenía una tutoría y al salir me fije que estaba lloviendo, lo cual no me venía bien ya que siempre me olvidaba el paraguas en casa. Me dirigí a mi clase y recogí mis cosas pero me quedé sentado apoyado en la mesa mientras oía como las gotas de lluvia salpicaban las ventanas. Sin saber cómo ni cuando me quedé dormido.** -dijo con un poco de gracia.- **Al despertar... ya no me encontraba en clase sino en otra de las aulas, acostado en un sofá. Al levantarme me fijé en la persona que había allí, detrás de un escritorio y para cuando me di cuenta, era muy tarde ya que ya era de noche y los dos nos dirigíamos a mi casa bajo su paraguas.** -completó el relato con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **Qué romántico.** -dijeron las tres mujeres a la vez.

- **Supongo.** -dijo sonriéndoles.

- **¿Pero eso no es todo verdad?** \- preguntó ahora la castaña.

- **No. También recordé un día en el que no había nadie más en casa y me quedé dormido en mi cama con la ventana abierta. Al rato oí que alguien me llamaba y al abrir los ojos vi que alguien había entrado por la ventana y me sorprendí un poco al reconocer quien era. Se disculpó conmigo por entrar de esa forma y me regañó por tener la ventana abierta diciendo que me podía enfermar. Sin más le dejé ropa para que se cambiara y le señalé el baño. Un rato después volvió a mi habitación y estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Todavía llovía así que le dije que se quedara a dormir y al final acabamos durmiendo en la misma cama.** -dijo sonrojándose un poco al recordar esa escena.

- **Mmmm...¿entonces el problema es que te gustan dos personas?** -preguntó la morena. A lo que el castaño asintió.

- **Si... pero más bien es que...esas dos personas sean hombres también.** -dijo algo cohibido.- **Recuerdo que al darme cuenta de lo que sentía estaba tan confundido. Eso hizo que me estresara aún más y toda esa confusión y estrés acabó en enfado a que mientras más pasaba más me comía la cabeza. Al final lo único que hice fue desahogar mi frustración con cualquiera que se me pusiera delante.** -terminó al fin de decir todo lo que pasaba.

- **Vaya...pero yo no creo que el que seas hombre afecte.** -dijo la morena.

- **Eso es verdad. Si os queréis de verdad da igual de que género seáis.** -apoyó la rubia.

- **Eso es lo que me aterra. Que yo se que es imposible que se hayan fijado en mí.** -dijo algo triste.

- **Vamos, no pasa nada.** -dijo la castaña abrazándole.- **Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes y mañana verás como todo habrá cambiado.** -dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Después de hablar un poco más las tres jóvenes se marcharon dándole ánimos y el castaño ahora caminaba feliz con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se decidió a dar una vuelta por el festival y ya después se disculparía con todos.

Una hora más tarde todo el grupo se había dado por vencido ya que no encontraban ninguna solución a su problema por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta para despejarse.

Al mirar una de las paradas se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron. Allí estaba el castaño tan tranquilo comiéndose un helado mientras sostenía algo con su otra mano.

Con un poco de temor se acercaron a él para mirarle más de cerca, a lo que el ojimiel se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- **Hola chicos.** -saludó con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron mudos al verle bien. El castaño llevaba unas orejas de conejo en la cabeza, en su mano derecha un gran oso de peluche y unos cuantos animales más pero un poco más pequeños, además de que como estaba comiéndose un helado con la otra mano daba una imagen muy linda e inocente.

- **¿Pasa algo?** \- preguntó ladeando la cabeza tiernamente, lo que causó más de un sonrojo en algunos presentes.

- **Pues sí. ¿Por qué vas así?** \- preguntó su tutor y todos esperaron que el castaño no se enojara.

- **Bueno... es que hace un rato estaba caminando tranquilo cuando se me acercaron unos chicos. Me dijeron que me veía lindo y me dieron un par de peluches, luego otros más me dieron el gorro con las orejas, otros me invitaron a comer algo y algunos me pidieron el número de teléfono pero como no tengo no se los di, y así hasta que hace un momento se fueron y fue cuando os vi**.-dijo como si nada con una linda sonrisa aunque esa explicación hizo enfadar a más de uno por la osadía de todos esos pervertidos.

- **Ya veo...¿y tu enfado?** -preguntó otra vez el asesino intentando calmarse antes de ir a asesinar a todos esos que se habían atrevido a acercarse a su despistado alumno.

- **Ahh...eso. Pues estuve hablando con unas chicas muy lindas que me ayudaron mucho.**

- **Entonces...¿ya está todo bien?** \- preguntó algo temeroso Gokudera.

- **Sip. Y por cierto...** -dijo mientras giraba la cabeza y se ruborizaba un poco.-. **.. siento mucho todo lo que os dije. Estaba frustrado y la pagué con vosotros.** -finalizó mirándoles avergonzado.

- **N-no...pasa nada.** -dijeron todos a la vez. No podían enfadarse con ese chico que tenían delante.

- **¿De verdad?** \- preguntó iluminando sus ojos. A lo que todos asintieron y él les respondió con una gran sonrisa que a algunos les hizo estremecer, pero no de miedo exactamente.

- **Me alegro.**

Así todos se dividieron y disfrutaron del festival como se debía. Al cabo de un rato el castaño estaba un poco cansado y se había sentado en una banca para luego ver como dos personas se sentaban a cada lado dejándole a él en medio.

- **Y bien herbívoro...** -comenzó el moreno a su derecha.

- **¿Por qué estabas tan enojado?** \- finalizó la pregunta el peliazul a su izquierda.

- **Mmm... más que enojado estaba confundido pero como todos decíais que estaba enojado, me enojé por que no me dejabais pensar tranquilo y aclararme y al final no aguanté y me desahogué con todos vosotros.** -dijo con simpleza.

- **¿Confundido con qué?** \- preguntó ahora el moreno.

- **Pues... cuando terminé todo el papeleo que tuve que hacer por vuestra culpa...** -le miró con cara de reproche.- **...me dí un descanso. Entonces me di cuenta de que llovía y recordé algunas cosas que me hicieron pensar. Eso me dejó confundido hasta que entendí el porqué pero después me frustré pensando en demasiadas cosas y eso juntado al estrés por no haber dormido pues... pasó lo que visteis.** \- terminó dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

- **Ya veo...** -dijeron ambos y pensaron que de ahora en adelante intentarían no darle tanto trabajo al pobre castaño no fuese que esa semana se volviera a repetir.

- **Por cierto...** -comentó haciendo que ambos le miraran interrogantes.- **...gracias por no pelearos durante este tiempo. Aunque no entiendo por qué os odiáis tanto y peleáis cada vez que os veis.** -se quejó haciendo un lindo puchero.- **Ya que me acabáis de demostrar que podéis vivir sin mataros mutuamente.** -dijo con algo de gracia en la voz.

- **Bueno...** -comentó el moreno lanzando una mirada de desprecio al ilusionista que le correspondía con otra igual.

- **Tenemos nuestras razones.** -finalizó el otro mientras ambos miraban al castaño con una sonrisa y luego se dirigían una mirada de odio.

- **Realmente no os entiendo.** -comentó sin darse cuenta de la situación.

A lo lejos estaba su espartano tutor mirando la escena mientras suspiraba.

- **Realmente son un trío de tontos.** -se quejó.

Bueno ya más adelante el ex-arcobaleno se las ingeniaría para que ese par se declararan a su dame-alumno y que este por fin les dijera lo que siente por ambos.

En su opinión... ahora que el castaño ya sabía de sus sentimientos, las cosas serían muy divertidas con esos tres.

Sin más se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó que ellos se la pasaran bien.

 **...Fin...**

… **...**

 **...**

… **.**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
